Daddy's Shirt
by YourFairytale
Summary: The sexiest thing Sebastian's ever seen is Blaine in his shirt, but the /cutest/ thing he's ever seen is his daughter in his shirt.


"Mmm no don't go." Blaine whined softly when he felt his husband getting up out of the bed. He yawned, rolling over onto his back, reaching towards Sebastian, only catching his hand.

Sebastian chuckled softly, taking Blaine's hand, smiling down at him. "Someone's gotta go make money." Sebastian said before crawling back into the bed and straddling Blaine. "I gotta keep you in bow ties and that little girl of ours in princess dresses."

Blaine finally opened his eyes, smiling up at Sebastian. "Pshh, we don't need bow ties and princess dresses."

"Yeah, okay, I'll let you tell Charlie that she gets no more princess dresses." Sebastian chuckled, placing his hands on Blaine's bare chest, leaning down and pecking his lips softly.

"Mm, we just want daddy home with us all the time." Blaine mumbled softly, placing his hands on Sebastian's sides.

Sebastian just smiled, shaking his head, pecking Blaine's lips once more. "I know, baby, I know. But I've got to go be the big badass lawyer that I am." He nodded before getting up off of Blaine and out of the bed.

Blaine rolled onto his side, watching his naked husband walk into their bathroom, smiling into the pillow. "Mmm you forgot sexy."

"Sexy badass lawyer." Sebastian called as he turned on the shower.

"My sexy badass lawyer." Blaine grinned, yawning once more before getting out of the bed himself. He pulled Sebastian's shirt from the night before off of the floor, slipping it on and buttoning it up. He held it up to his nose, inhaling the scent that was so Sebastian. "Mmm." He sighed happily. He slipped on some pajama pants before leaving their room, going to make coffee.

….

Charlie made her way out of her room into the hallway a little bit later that morning, around the same time Sebastian was coming out of his and Blaine's room, yawning softly, rubbing at her little eyes when she was picked up. "Well good morning, princess." Sebastian said, kissing her on the cheek, holding her close.

She smiled sleepily at him, wrapping her legs around him and one of her arms around his neck, still rubbing her eye with her hand. "Good morning, daddy."

He smiled lovingly at her, kissing her cheek. "Let's go see what your father's made for breakfast."

"It smells like pancakes." She yawned softly before resting her head on Sebastian's shoulder, closing her eyes, her stomach growling.

Sebastian just smiled still, holding her close as he carried her into the kitchen. Blaine looked up from the stove, flipping one of the pancakes absent-mindedly as he smiled at his husband and daughter. "Aww looks like you've got a sleepy princess there, daddy."

"I certainly do." Sebastian sat Charlie down in one of the chairs and kissing her head before she folded her arms on the table, plopping her forehead against her arm, her eyes still closed. Sebastian just chuckled. "Judging by her growling tummy, she's a hungry princess, too." He said, walking over to Blaine and slipping his arms around him, kissing his cheek gently before murmuring softly in his ear."Mmm you're wearing my shirt."

"Well it's just about ready." Blaine grinned a little to himself, leaning back into Sebastian's embrace as he added one of the pancakes to the stack next to the stove. "Mmm you know how much I love smelling like you." He said, turning his head to kiss Sebastian's lips softly. "It helps get me through the day." He smiled, crinkling his nose.

"You know how much I love it, you look good in my shirt, baby." Sebastian mumbled softly, hugging Blaine tight, kissing his cheek once more before letting go. He picked up the plate of pancakes, taking them over to the table. "Alright, breakfast is ready, sleeping beauty." He said, smiling at the half a sleep Charlotte sitting at the table.

….

"Why is your shirt so big?" The now much more awake Charlotte asked Blaine as he cleaned up the dishes from breakfast, Sebastian long since gone to work.

Blaine smiled down at his five-year-old, smiling at her as she tugged on the shirt that was a bit too long for him. "Because it's your daddy's shirt."

"Oh." She nodded, looking at the shirt for a moment, thinking for a moment. "I want to wear daddy's shirt, too!" She said, looking up at him, smiling.

He chuckled softly, grinning down at her. "You do?"

"Uh huh!" She nodded again, excitedly.

"Alright then, princess."

They went off into Blaine and Sebastian's bedroom, Charlotte crawling up onto their bed, standing on it as Blaine looked in the closet, grabbing one of Sebastian's short sleeved button-up shirts and going over to his daughter, smiling at her. "Is this one good?" He asked, holding it up.

She nodded. "Perfect!"

He chuckled as he slipped the shirt on her, over her little pink sleep tank top. He buttoned it up and folded each sleeve once. Looking at her, he chuckled softly again. "Hmmm. This is much too long…" He looked at her, contemplating for a long moment before he snapped his fingers, smiling at her. "You know what this needs?"

She shook her head, smiling at him. "What what?"

"One of your petticoats." He nodded. "That should do the trick."

"Oh, dad, you're right!" She nodded excitedly, pressing a kiss to his cheek before holding up the shirt so she wouldn't trip over it as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, off to get her petticoat. Blaine just shook his head, smiling after her.

….

Sebastian's favorite part of the day was coming home. The long day was over and he could spend the rest of the night with his family. Nothing made him happier.

"I'm home!" He called before yawning softly as he came into the apartment, kicking off his shoes and setting his stuff down.

"Daddy!" Charlotte cheered as she came running to him.

He grinned at the sight of his daughter, she looked so cute, she was wearing one of his shirts over one of her poofy petticoats, with a big pink bow wrapped around her waist, her wild curly hair up in pigtails. "Well hey there gorgeous." He said, picking her up and hugging her tight. "What are you wearing, missy?"

She grinned at him. "Dad let me wear one of your shirts."

He smiled lovingly at her, nodding. "I see. You look so cute, princess." He said, kissing her cheek, carrying her into the living room.

"I do, don't I?"

He laughed softly, nodding. "You certainly do."

"She's not your daughter at all." Blaine said sarcastically rolling his eyes, grinning as he looked up at them from the couch.

"Hey, confidence is a good thing. Right baby girl?" He said, looking at Charlie, nodding.

"Right!"

Blaine just shook his head, chuckling softly as Sebastian gave Charlie one more kiss before putting her down. She ran off to the other side of the room, to where her small pink play house sat and she busied herself with playing house as Sebastian went and joined Blaine on the couch, leaning into him, slipping his arm around his waist, relaxing against him. "Mmm." He hummed, content as he nuzzled his face against Blaine's chest. Smiling softly, Blaine leaned down and kissed Sebastian's head. They both sat there quiet for a few moments, watching their daughter play, Sebastian grinned to himself, realizing that not only was Charlotte in his shirt, Blaine was now in his sweatshirt from Dalton. "You know you're going to have to get me more clothes if you two keep stealing them."

"Oh hush, you love it." Blaine smiled, running his hand slowly up and down Sebastian's side.

Sebastian just smiled, sighing heavily. "Oh, I suppose I do."

He certainly did. It was just that much more proof to the world that these two perfect people belonged to him. And he did love it, he loved it so much.


End file.
